Strange Happenings
by pinkiepie0706
Summary: A short skit written for a school project that I decided to put out here. It is set after the miracles in Luke 840-56 and John 6:1-13. Please try it. One-shot.


**AN: This is a skit that I wrote for a school assignment. Yep, I am homeschooled, and proud of it. I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think. This will most likely be a one-shot. I have no plans of continuing this tory at this point. R&R!**

* * *

_**Characters**_

Augusta: _ 12 year old girl healed by Jesus in Luke 8:40-56_

Julia: _Best friend of Augusta and Cassia_

Gaius: _Boy at the feeding of the 5,000 with food_

Cassia: _Sister of Gaius, friend of Julia and Augusta_

Felix: _(mentioned) Friend of Gaius_

* * *

**Strange Happenings**

_In the market place of a Roman village, Augusta sees Julia and runs over to greet her._

**Augusta:** Julia! Julia, over here!

**Julia:** _(stepping closer to Augusta)_ Augusta, what could you possibly have to tell me that is important enough to draw everyone's attention to us.

**Augusta:** Come over here, to the garden and talk with me for a moment. I have something exciting to tell you.

_[Gaius and Cassia enter the garden at the same time as the girls.]_

**Julia:** Cassia, come join us. Augusta has some exciting news, that I am sure she would _love_ to share with you.

**Cassia:** _(Joining the other girls)_ Gaius, I will rejoin you in a bit.

**Gaius:** Ok, until then I am going to roam around. Maybe I can find someone to talk to.

_[Exit Gaius. The girls sit down on a bench nearby.]_

**Cassia: **_(turning to Augusta)_ Now what do you have to share with us?

**Augusta: **You know how I fell ill, right?

**Julia:** Yes, I am glad to see that you are feeling better.

**Augusta:** _(energetically)_ That is the strange part. I was getting worse and worse by the day when finally my father decided to go and find the man they call Jesus. Hoping for some miracle. _(Cassia gasps)_ What, Cassia?

**Cassia:** _(shrugs)_ Nothing, continue with your story.

**Augusta:** Anyways, so while my father was gone, I died. Sounds strange, I know. Of course, I don't remember but my mother said that it was true. She sent someone to tell him not to bother with Jesus anymore.

**Julia:** _(confused)_ Augusta, are you sure that this is not just another one of your made up tales. It...

**Augusta:** Of course I'm sure! Now listen to me.

**Julia:** Sorry, continue on.

**Augusta: **Where was I?... Right, so my father was already with the healer when the servant reached him. Jesus insisted that I was only sleeping and came to our house anyway. When he got there he took my hand and told me to get up. I woke up at that point, and told my parents that I was hungry. _[Julia and Cassia laugh]_ What?

**Cassia:** That is so like you.

**Augusta:** Hey! That is offensive.

**Julia:** Well, it is kind of true.

**Cassia:** Was the man you were talking about Jesus of Nazereth?

**Augusta:** _(surprised)_ Yes, why?

**Cassia:** Gaius just went a couple of days ago to hear him preach.

_[Gaius enters.]_

**Gaius:** Were you girls talking about me?

**Cassia:** _(offhandedly)_ Not really. Augusta was just telling us how Jesus miraculously brought her back to life.

**Gaius:** _(shocked) _Did he now? Well, I had my part in one of his miracles as well. Felix and I went to a remote place to hear him speak a few days ago.

**Julia: **Yes, Cassia already told us that part. What kind of miracle took place there?

**Gaius:** It wasn't nearly as exciting as resurrecting a girl. I had brought along a lunch for Felix and myself. Only five small loaves of bread and two tiny fish. All Jesus had to do was pray, like a priest would, and my lunch created enough food to feed all of the five thousand me who were there. And that doesn't even include the women or the children.

**Augusta:** That is so cool! And strange too.

**Gaius:** I think they even managed to pick up twelve baskets full of left over food.

**Julia:** How did he manage that?

**Gaius:** Well, he says he is the Son of God. And I am starting to believe it.

**Augusta:** I definitely believe it.

**Julia:** Well, I think that we have had enough to talk about for one day.

**Cassia:** Yes, I do believe so. The hour _is _growing late We will see all of you another day.

_[Gaius and Cassia rise.]_

**Augusta:** Maybe by then I will have more strange news to share!

_[All exit.]_


End file.
